


one, two, three strikes; you're out.

by benziplavi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gen, very small drabble actually hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benziplavi/pseuds/benziplavi
Summary: You hoped to make it out of this hellhole with the rest of them, prayed to whatever god was listening that you’d all make it out alive...and that god just spat in your face and crushed your last shred of hope beneath their holy boot.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 1





	one, two, three strikes; you're out.

There’s something utterly surreal about forcing a knife into someone’s body. It’s disgusting and primal, it makes you feel like a wild animal tearing into its prey with your claws of iron. At the same time, it’s like cutting open a fleshy birthday cake that’s covered in icing and sprinkles and filled with squishy insides. There’s nothing quite like it, and you wish you could say you never knew what it was like. 

By the time you hear Sayaka’s muted gurgle of pain, you’re already standing with your back towards her, hands clasped tight over your mouth to suppress the urge to **vomit.** From the corner of your eye, you think you see her move, but you don’t dare look back. You’re not certain anything even happened, and you can’t stand to see your handiwork a second time. 

Part of you considers confessing. You know what’s happened behind you and that coming clean won’t end well for you, you’re not stupid. But you can’t just act like you didn’t do anything. That’s not **you,** you’re not a **murderer.**

_And yet Sayaka’s corpse behind you says otherwise._

You hoped to make it out of this hellhole with the rest of them, prayed to whatever god was listening that you’d all make it out alive. _And that god just spat in your face and crushed your last shred of hope beneath their holy boot._ Every single divine being out there is laughing at you, mocking your struggles, finding it **funny.** But you won’t give up now. Even if you’re going against all odds, against everything that says you can’t win… You’ve been given the Blackened role, **and you’ll be the best damn actor for it.**

You’re not a _killer,_ no… but you’re not a _quitter,_ either. 

Kanon is waiting for you on the outside, you have friends and family waiting for you to return to them with their arms open wide, you **know** it. So even if your hands are tainted with the blood of an idol, even if you’re destined to lose…you have to _try._

You clean up every strand of hair in that room. 

You peel off your ruined shirt. 

You find that crystal ball…and you seal your fate with that final pitch. 

####  **…**

_**“** That’s strike three, Kuwata, **”** _ something taunts, tone as cold as the expressions of your classmates and the metal ring around your neck. **“** _You’re out. **”**_

**Author's Note:**

> hehe <3 wow writing this one kinda made me sick aha <3 oops


End file.
